mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Naylor
Robert Naylor is a male Neko from Project: Neko, ex Imperial Air Force test pilot and now a Chapter Master. He is single but not looking for a girlfriend. He is right now in his 6th form. Personatly in his 6th form Robert's 6th form personatly is a lot different then his 5th form's he is quite easy to piss off then in any of his other forms, with his body full of old enegry from his 5th form he can use Pychic attacks this is due to all the left over engery from his past forms. Friends Robert had a lot of friends during his time in Project: Neko sadly most of them died when forced to drink a gallon of what was known as 7915 which was a drink that was hard to swallow and as a result many drowned. *Alice Macan - Has nothing to do with Alice. *Alice - Thought her up just for Lupa. *Silent - Was a friend from Project: Neko, both don't get along well. Have a habit of giving each other bad looks and hissing, both have not said why they give each other bad looks and hiss. *Mira - Get along okay. Knew her when she was Blair. *Joe Hawker - Never meet. *Layla Hawker - Never meet. *Joey - Both get along well, is the reason Joey meet Clea. *Clea - met her in a strip culb. Spirit hunter "Time to get our spirit hunting on Silent." - Robert to Silent at the start of a spirit hunt mission. During peace time Robert and Silent go around hunting spirirts, few people can see spirirts without any equipment to see them. This is due to all members of Project: Neko being given implants that let them see things that a normal human can't. Most of the spirits he hunts look like the ones from the childerns card game Yu-Gi-Oh! He now hunts spirits alone, not that he minds, he uses a S model Shotgun and a S model Bolt Pistol. Time as a ships captain "She was a fine ship the Blazing Hell, and I was proud I commanded her." - Robert about the Blazing Hell. Robert was once the captain of the Imperial Guard Battlecarrier Blazing Hell, which wasn't a true Battlecarrier but was born a Curiser changed to be a Battleship and then a Battlecarrier. The Blazing Hell was destroyed by second in command Omcan who shoved Rober into a escape pod and blew the ship up dying with her when a swarm of Tyranids boarded and started to use her to fight against her fellow ships. He still carries his Laspistol from those days, one side has his name and rank on and the other has his ships name on. Smoking habits "Cut my life short? Not these, no tar brand." - Robert Naylor when people say his cigars will cut his life short. Robert smokes cigars which are "No tar brand" and as the name says they have no tar in them, he started smoking them during the Blazing Hell's time as a Battlecarrier. Chapter Master Robert is now the Chapter Master for a newly founded Space Marine Chapter called Robert's Sons and Daugthers, the Chapter is to see it's first major campain soon. Music Robert is a huge fan of songs that sound perfect as battle songs. *10th Man Down by Nightwish *Frontline by Pillar *I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin *Last Ammunition by Deathstars *Last Man Standing by Hammerfall *We Are The Chosen Ones by Dream Evil *Grey Knights, Guard Song, Inquisition, Inquisitor, Imperial Guard, Titan, Sisters of Battle, and Ultramarines by HMKids Love for planes "I love to fly. I love itttttttttt." - Robert Naylor while flying a protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. Robert has a love for flying and also loves to sing the song Last Ammunition. With a few changes ot make it work as a pilots song. He flys a protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority fighter. He isn't a fan of stealth fighters but a plane is a plane, he no longer fly's it after it was shot to bits by Eldar Nightwings. Robert Naylor is the number one test pilot in the Imperial Air Force well was until he was kicked out because the protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter was shot to bits by Eldar Nightwings. Planes During Robert's life he has flew many planes for the Imperial Air Force. #AC Noven Sword. (not really a plane more a Mech) #Thunderhawk Gunship. #Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter. #Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. #Protype Stealth Lighting Air Superiority Fighter. Life as a AC pilot Robert became a AC pilot after chatting to a AC pilot known as Rose who lured him into becoming a AC pilot, after becoming a Raven, Rose kpet sending him e-mails on how to beat AC's in the arena as she wanted to see if he frought like he said he does. During the fight between Rose and Robert, his AC was badly damaged and not fit to carry on Rose turned off her AC's weapons and made the match a draw. Even after Robert repaired his AC she was only 25% combat fit, out of money and parts he quit. His AC was taken apart and the parts that could be repaired where repaired those that couldn't be repaired where sent to a scrapyard. Rose got a few parts but she never used them, Robert gave them to her to remind her of the Raven she didn't finish off. He has a scar on his neck from that very fight. Though due to the lack of Imperial Knight's he has been retrained in the latest AC tactic's and has been given a near copy of Noven Sword but it isn't a Hound but a AC, which is odd because they are out of date and not that good on the modern battlefield. Category:Military Category:Male Category:Cat